Ash's Shadow Pokemon Journey
by MegaHeracross214
Summary: The Kalos League is cancelled but Ash gets a request from a man named Duking to rescue the desert region of Orre from the Shadow Pokemon as well as Cipher and Team Snagem. Note Wes and Rui don't exist in this fanfic, some use of Aura, some Shadow Pokemon, and Ash will have a lot of Pokemon after all "Got to Catch 'em All". Rated T for safety. Part 1/5 sequel up
1. Prolouge

**I don't own Pokemon and never will.**

Ash was training Pikachu, Greninja, Talonflame, Hawlucha, and Noivern for the Snowbelle Gym but Ash was tired so went to the Glorio City Pokemon Center and when he went to sleep Lugia told him, "Team Flare's base was in Geosenge Town and that they captured Xerneas, Zygarde, as well as Volcanion and please stop Lysander's crazy plans" and they dream ended and he woke up the next day he found Serena. Clemont, and Bonnie and said, "That Team Flare captured Xerneas, Zygarde, and Volcanion as well that their base is in Geosenge Town. When they got to the base they found the a weird looking Floette was wainting for someone to help and she found Ash and she went with them after they dropped Bonnie and Dendenne at the Pokemon Center they went in and they found where Volcanion, Xerneas and Zygarde were being hold and came face to face with Lysandre and he challenged Ash to a Pokemon battle and Ash agreed though Pyroar and Meinshao were defeated they weakend Greninja and Hawlucha enough for Gyarados to defeat them and he mega evovled him just because he could before Ash could send out Pikachu, Floette floated in front him and Ash said go Floette and she managed to defeat Mega Gyarados with Sunny Day, Solar Beam, and Light of Ruin then Team Flare was arrested by some Officer Jennies and Diantha told him that the Kalos League stadium was destroyed and because of that the league is cancelled until we can get the stadium repaired so maybe next year then she left of course the three legendary Pokemon were saved. Well Ash said to Pikachu, I guess we should go back to Pallet town to train." Serena had to go back home but it was her choice, Clemont had to go back to Lumiose City and Bonnie went with him before they went their seperate lives Ash told that at Professor Oak's lab he had a Bulbsaur, Charizard, Kingler, Muk, thirty Tauros, Snorlax, Heracross, Bayleef, Quilava, Totodile, Noctowl, Donphan, Swellow, Sceptile, Corphish, Torkoal, Glalie, Staraptor, Torterra, Infernape, Buizel, Gliscor, Gible, Unfezant, Oshawott, Pignite, Snivy, Scraggy, Leavanny, Boldore, Palpitoad, and Krookodile with a Squirtle and Primeape training with others." Then they made it to Lumiose Airport and boarded a plane to Pallet Town when the plane landed he collected his backpack and left for home "Hi mom I'm home." That great honey I though you would be in Kalos still Ash told her that the Kalos League was cancelled because the stadium was destroyed by unknown vandals. Delia made a great lunch as usual and Ash went to his room and put the badge case with seven badges on his desk and went down stairs and told his mother I'm going to the the lab to train my Pokemon she said okay. Ash went to the Oak Corral and trained his Pokemon and through the training Totodile, Corphish, Buizel, Oshawott, Bayleef, Snivy, and Gible evolved into Croconaw, Crawdaunt, Floatzel, Dewott, Meganium, Servine, and Gabite respectively.

 **This just a prologue so it is short. The Pokemon that evolved were seven of Ash's most used and most experienced and I was surprised that they didn't especially Gible since he defeated Conway's Shuckle and Dusknoir and the fact that Ash's Krabby evolved after defeating Mandi's Exeggutor in first battle Krabby participated in.**


	2. Meeting the Legends and New Friends

**I don't own Pokemon. Some scenes are from DeltaRaptor762's Pokemon: Ash and Ursula's Journey and thanks for imspiring me and the scenes belong to DeltaRaptor762 I'm just borrowing them.**

The Floette wanted to go with Ash so she followed him to Pallet Town and she caught her with a Poke Ball and Professor Oak told him that was she was Eternal Flower form and she can't evolve but little did they know that at that moment the legendary Pokemon were having a meeting at the Hall of Origins. The legendary Pokemon: Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Mewtwo, Mew, Raikou, Entei, Suicune, Lugia, Ho-Oh, Celebi, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, Latias, Latios, Kyogre, Groudon, Rayquaza, Jirachi, Deoxys, Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Dialga, Palkia, Heatran, Regigigas, Giratina, Cresselia, Phione, Manaphy, Darkrai, Shaymin, Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, Tornadus, Thundurus, Reshiram, Zekrom, Landorus, Kyurem, Keldeo, Meloetta, Genesect, Xerneas, Yveltal, Zygarde, Diancie, Hoopa, and Volcanion at the head of the table they were at was Arceus. They were having the usuall discussions like how their duties were going when Yveltal spoke up and he said that there was a shadow looming over the Orre Region needless to say they were alarmed and panicing untill Arceus shouted over the commontion they quieted down. Reshiram spoke up, "Mother Arceus how about the Chosen One he can help us." Arceus agreed to it after that Giratina said, "How about I get the Pokemon he released, helped, befriended, and some that he knew in a bad way." She also agreed to Giratina's words. Finally Volcanion said, "We can speak to him in his dreams." Arceus thought that was a good idea Articuno, Suicune, Lugia, Ho-Oh, Latias, Kyogre, Deoxys, Azelf, Heatran, Regigigas, Giratina, Darkrai, Victini, Terrakion, Zekrom, Keldeo, Meloetta, Genesect, Xerneas, Hoopa, and Volcanion wanted to with him Arceus was shocked and stated some bad things and Ho-Oh stated that he would understand. Ash went to bed after spent some time with Delia and while he was sleeping he noticed that he was in a strange white room and saw some stained glass windows including the incident on New Island with Mewtwo and Mew, saving Lugia from Lawrence III, stopping the swarm of Unown with Entei, him stopping the Iron Masked Marauder and the possesed Celebi with Suicune, saving Latios and Altomare from Annie and Oakley, and much more then Aceus told said to Ash, "We wanted you to go to the Orre Region to snag and purify the shadow Pokemon here are some, then all of the legendary Pokemon disapeared except for Articuno, Suicune, Lugia, Ho-Oh, Latias, Kyogre, Deoxys, Azelf, Heatran, Regigigas, Giratina, Darkrai, Victini, Terrakion, Zekrom, Keldeo, Meloetta, Genesect, Xerneas, Hoopa, Volcanion, Celebi, and Arceus she also stated that all present except myself and Celebi wan to go with you and go to the northern part of the Viridian Forest look for a waterfall and a lake I gathered the Pokemon you released, helped befriended, and you knew in a bad way. Ash agreed to the legendaries requests and Lugia and Ho-Oh gave him a Silver Wing and Rainbow Wing respectively and Celebi disapeared and the present legends except Arceus were sucked into the Poke Balls that he didn't notice they were holding and she said for that his aura would be increased and gave him control of it so he could purify and the ability to catch the shadow Pokemon with one ball each and it's time for you to wake up. When Ash woke up he found the Rainbow and Silver Wings and the 21 Poke Balls containing the legendary Pokemon he gathered legendary artifacts and put them in a new backback where everything else and put the legendary Poke Balls in a satchel and took them with him and went dowstairs had breakfast and went to Professor Oak's laboratory and told that Arceus want's him to go to the Orre Region he also got Squirtle and Primeape back, Professor Oak also removed the limiter from Ash's Pokedex and Butterfree's, Pidgeot's, Lapras' Poke Balls as well as six fresh Poke Balls. Then Ash went to the lake Giratina told him about and found it there was a Butterfree, Pidgeot, Lapras, Goodra, Larvitar, Florges, Wailord, Spiritomb, Hippopotas, Swampert, Deerling, Snover, Amarua, Luxio, Trevenant, Froslass, Shieldon, Omastar, Kabutops, Aerodactyl, Houndour, Volcarona, Beheeyem, Riolu, Vespiquen, Spoink, Relicanth, Kirlia, Durant, Honedge, Frillish, Zorua, Cofagrigus, Sigilyph, and Darumaka. His Butterfree wanted to go back with him and his mate agreed, the Fearow was captured and the flock was stronger so Pidgeot could go back with him, Lapras wanted to go back with him because she was bored so her mother took over leadership of the pod, Goodra's homeland was safe because the Floette evolved into Florges and the original Florges went with him,Larvitar learned knew some stroher moves, Luxio; Swampert; and Wailord were the ones that he met in the sewers of Canalave City and helped Wailord when he was still a Wailmer, the Spiritomb he met when the stone tower she was sealed in collapsed when Buizel's Sonicboom accidentally hit it and Team Rocket tricked her and Ash told her that he was not related to the man who sealed her and the Pikachu was a coincidence, the Hippopotas he met twice in Sinnoh when Ash last saw him he was in a sandy desert area with his friend Hippowdon, Deerling was one of the two he saved when the part of the cliff they were on collapsed, Snover was the on he met outside of Snowpoint City, the Amaura was the one he met in Amberette Town in Kalos and saved from Team Rocket, Trevenant was the he met in Kalos where he saved his friends Bonsly and Sudowoodo from Team Rocket and a Honedge also came along, he met Froslass when he save her child a Snorunt from a Pokemon poacher, the Shieldon was the one he spent the most time with when they were attacked by Hunter J, Omastar; Kabutops; and Aerodacyl met at Grandpa Canyon, the Houndour was the sick one that he helped the his pack heal, helped saved he saved Volcarona from Team Rocket, the Beheeyem was one several that was looking for the energy for their spaceship. the Riolu was the one that knew Aura Sphere that saved from Hunter J and returned him to the Lucario Kingdom plus a note for Ash which he read and included his Poke Ball, the Vespiquen was the one from the hive that Ash and friends found with Cheryl and one of the female Combee evolved so she was free to join Ash if she wanted to, the Spoink he met twice in Hoenn and lost her pearl twice and both times Ash and company found them, Relicanth he saw on the way to Mossdeep City and saved from Team Rocket, Kirlia was met when his friend Ralts was sick and took Ralts to a Pokemon Center, the Durant was part of a colony that mistook a leaf clothed Axew for a pile of leaves, Ash met Frillish during a fishing contest organized by Team Rocket, Zorua he meet in Crown City and saved his mother and the timeline from Grings Kodai, Cofagrigus and Sigilyph were guardians of Hero's Ruins, and the Darumaka was one two that were helping thier friend Darmanitan who holding the bell of the tower from breaking the wooden floors. They all wanted to go with Ash so he caught Butterfree, Pidgeot, Lapras, Goodra, and Riolu to there old Poke Balls and tapped Larvitar, Florges, Wailord, Spiritomb, Hippopotas, Swampert, Deerling, Snover, Amarua, Luxio, Trevenant, Froslass, Shieldon, Omastar, Kabutops, Aerodactyl, Houndour, Volcarona, Beheeyem, Riolu, Vespiquen, Spoink, Relicanth, Kirlia, Durant, Honedge, Frillish, Zorua, Cofagrigus, Sigilyph, and Darumaka with spare Poke his way back home he trained Pokemon before he got to Orre and Pignite, Scraggy, Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Palpitoad, Quilava, Larvitar, and Houndour evolved into Emboar, Scrafty, Ivysaur, Wartortle, Seismitoad, Typhlosion, Pupitar, and Houndoom respectively he then was he let Hoopa out to create a portal to Orre he returned Hoopa and went through it.

 **This is interesting fanfiction in my opinion.**


	3. Mchn, Phenac, Pyrite, Relic and Regirock

**I don't own Pokemon and never will.**

The portal lead to Eclo Canyon and Suicune told him that there was two snag machines and that the big one needs to be destroyed and there is a smaller portable one that Ash could use to rescue the Shadow Pokemon oh feel free destroy the base of Team Snagem he nodded in agreement. Ash stormed the hideout and he destroyed the base with help from Pikachu, Ivysaur, Charizard, Wartortle, Kingler, Muk, the leader of his herd of Tauros, Snorlax, Heracross, Meganium, Typhlosion, Croconaw, Noctowl, Donphan, Swellow, Sceptile, Crawdaunt, Torkoal, Glalie, Staraptor, Torterra, Infernape, Floatzel, Gliscor, Gabite, Unfezant, Dewott, Emboar, Servine, Scrafty, Leavanny, Seismitoad, Boldore, and Krookodile and found the snag machine and some sort of hovering motorcycle he thought the motorcycle would be useful in getting around Orre because it is desert region he climbed onto the seat he returned his Pokemon except for Pikachu who jumped into the sidecar and when he wasn't paying attention an Espeon and Umbreon jumped into the sidecar when he drove out of the base and Kyogre told him to go to Outskirt Stand and to get some Poke Balls just in case to find look for a locomotive he nodded in drove and eventully he found what looked like an old steam locomotive he found out that an unknown Espeon and Umbreon were in the sidecar with Pikachu who told him they had no trainer and that they wanted to join him. He was then challenged by Ride Willie and he agreed so he sent out a pair of Zigzagoon and Ash sent out Riolu and Boldore the battle was started by Willie who told his pair of Zigzagoon to use Quick Attack on Riolu Ash told him to dodge and hit one with Force Palm and Boldore to take out the other with Rock Smash and both Zigzagoon fall to the ground with swirls in their eyes showing they were knocked out Willie returned his duo of Zigzagoon and said "You are good." Ash returned Riolu and Boldore and went inside and asked the man behind the counter for Poke Balls but he said that there are wild Pokemon in Orre are nonresistant but he found five under the counter they were dusty but usable so he gave them to Ash who thanked him and exited the gas station and caught Espeon and Umbreon with two of the Poke Balls and got onto the motorbike and drove to closest city which turned out to be Phenac City. He entered the city and was ameditly challenged by Shady Guy Folly who sent out a pair of Whismur Ash sent out Riolu and Honedge and the Whismur duo were easilly defeated with Force Palm and Aerial Ace. Ash went to mayor's house and listened to his speech and Ash thought he was hiding something when Trudley Folly barged into the housed were Folly who sent out a Whismur and Lotad and Ash sent out Riolu and Vespiqen and defeated them with Force Palm and Bug Bite respectivly then Trudley who sent out a Duskull and a Spinarak while Ash returned Riolu and Vespiquen and sent out Frillish and Darumaka and defeated them with Shadow Ball and Incinerate respectively Trudley returned them and sent out a Makukita who tried to attack him but he dodged him and Makuhita went back to Trudley Frillish trapped Makuhita and put a Poke Ball in the snag machine and threw the Snag Ball at Makuhita it rocked and dinged she picked up the ball and floated to Ash dropped the it in his hands and they both left and Ash used his Aura to purify him it worked and put away Makuhita's Poke Ball and returned Frillish and Darumaka then he left the building and when he tried exiting the city he found it blocked by a man wearing blue armor who challanged him to a battle and sent out a Grimer and a Spoink while Ash sent out Espeon and Umreon who defeated their opponents with Confusion and Bite respectivly and then he sent out a Prinplup which Ash reveiled was a Shadow Pokemon and he returned his Pokemon and sent out Luxio who used Thunder Wave to paralyze his opponent and Ash succesfully snagged Prinplup and Luxio pushed the ball to Ash when Bluno left so did the other two that were blocking the other two exits and returned Luxio and purified Prinplup.

The next stop was Pyrite Town when Ash went into town near the entrance but in the town was Rouge Cail who challenged him to battle and sent out a Machop and Seedot while Ash sent out Sigilyph and Torkoal who defeated the pair with Psybeam and Flamethrower respectively and then Cail sent out a Ralts and Furret who turned out to be a Shadow Pokemon Ash returned Sigilyph and Torkoal and sent out Durant and Makuhita in which Ralts was defeated by a Metal Claw by Durant and Makuhita restained Furret and caught her with a Snag Ball when Cail was defeated he reveiled that he got the Shadow Pokemon from the colosseum Ash nodded and went to the Duel Square where he purified Furret and talked to Rider Vant who sent out a Skitty and a Zigzagoon while Ash sent out Riolu and Makuhita and they defeated their opponets with Force Palm and Vital Through and Riolu evolved into Lucario Vert sent out his third last Pokemon a Misdreavus which turned out to be a Shadow Pokemon Ash returned Lucario and Makuhita and sent out Zorua who restrained Misdreavus with Pursuit who Ash caught with a Snag Ball as well as purifying her. Next he challanged Bandana Guy Divel who sent out a Psyduck and a Shadow Quagsire in responce Ash sent out Pikachu and Trevenant where Pikachu defeated Psyduck with Thunderbolt and Trevenant trapped Quagsire with Forest's Curse and Ash caught Quagsire with a Snag Ball and he purified her. Then he challenged Roller Boy Lon who sent out an Igglybuff and an Azurill while Ash sent out Durant and Honedge defeated them with Metal Claw and Iron Head then Lon sent out a Swablu and a Shadow Slugma Ash returned Durant and Honedge and sent out Luxio and Kabutops and he defeated Swablu with Ancient Power and Luxio paralyzed Slugma with Thunder Wave and he captured Slugma and purified himand returned Luxio and Kabtops. Next he challenged Rider Nover who sent out a Ledyba and a Wingull to counter Ash sent out Glalie and Pikachu defeated their opponents with Powder Snow and Thundershock respectively finally Nover sent out a Shadow Ninjask then Ash told Pikachu to use Thunder Wave on him it hit and Ash caught Ninjask with a Snag Ball and purified him and returned Glalie and Pikachu hopped back on his shoulder. Then he challenged by St. Performer Diogo who sent out a Shroomish and a Shadow Flaaffy and Ash sent out Snover and Gabite in the somewhat short battle Gabite defeated Shroomish with Flamethrower and Snover put Flaaffy to sleep with Grass Whistle and he caught Flaaffy with a Snag Ball returned Glalie and Gabite and purified Flaaffy. Finally he battled Rider Leba who sent out Oddish and a Shadow Skiploom while Ash sent out Talonflame and Noctowl Talonflame defeated Oddish with Ember and Noctowl put Skiploom to sleep with Hypnosis and Ash caught the sleeping Skiploom returned Talonflame and Noctowl and purified her.

Ash went to Duking's house and told him that his prized Pokemon was stolen by Miror B. stole it and he is probably in the Pyrite Cave which you can get to it from the Pyrite BLDG look for what looks like a rotting warehouse he nodded. He went to the Pyrite BLDG entered and five steps and had Cipher Peon Nore battle him and Nore sent out a Shadow Yanma and a Pineco and Ash sent out Luxio and Typhlosion and Typhlosion took out Pineco with Flame Wheel and Luxio paralyzed Yanma with Thunder Wave then Ash snagged Yanma Nore sent out a Nincada and a Surskit and he returned Luxio and Typhlosion and sent out Dewott and Unfezant which defeated their opponents with Water Pledge and Air Cutter respectively he returned Dewott and Unfezant and purified Yanma. On the third floor he was challenged by Miror B. Peon Reath sent out a Shadow Remoraid and a Spinarak Ash sent out Pikachu and Spoink and Pikachu paralyzed Remoraid and Ash snagged him and Spoink defeated Spinarak with Psybeam then she sent out a Luvdisc while Ash returned Pikachu and Spoink and sent out Luxio who not only defeated Luvdisc with Spark he evolved into Luxray after defeating her he returned his Pokemon and purified Remoraid. Then he Miror B. Peon Ferma challenged him who sent out a Shadow Mantine and an Aipom while he sent out Luxray and Lucario Luxray paralyzed Mantine which Ash caught and Lucario defeated Aipom with Aura Sphere and he returned Luxray and Lucario and purified Mantine. The last trainer on the third floor was Hunter Doken who sent out a Shadow Qwilfish and a Goldeen while Ash sent out Spoink and Snover Qwilfish was paralyzed by Spoink and was captured by Ash and Goldeen was defeated by Snover's Seed Bomb then he sent out Linoone Ash returned Spoink and Snover and he sent out Makuhita who defeated him with Vital Throw and evolved into Hariyama Ash returned him and purified Qwilfish he then found the entrance to the Pyrite Cave and went in. He went in and didn't find any opponents until he got to floor B3 where he was challenged by Rider Twan who sent out a Shadow Meditite and a Bagon while Ash sent out Charizard and Florges Charizard burned Meditite with Will-O-Wisp and Ash caught him and Florges defeated Bagon with Moonblast he returned his Pokemon then purified Meditite. He then went to the South Sewers and was challenged by Hunter Zalo who sent out a Shadow Swablu and a Lotad while Ash sent Pikachu and Ivysaur the former paralyzed Swablu who captured by Ash Ivysaur took out the other with Sludge Bomb Zalo returned the fainted Lotad and sent out a Beldum and a Lombre and Ash substituted Pikachu and Ivysaur for Emboar and Muk who defeated the with Flamethrower and Sludge Wave respectively he purified Swablu and returned Emboar and Muk. While in Miror B.'s alcove he challenged Miror B. who sent out a pair of Ludicolo and Ash sent out Muk and Ivysaur who the Ludicolo with two Sludge Bombs and he sent out two Ludicolo and he returned Ivysaur and Muk and sent out Pidgeot and Swellow who defeated them with Aerial Ace and he sent out Shadow Sudowoodo Ash returned Pidgeot and Swellow and sent out Meganium who put put him to sleep with Sleep Powder and he was caught and Miror B. left and Ash purified Sudowoodo and returned Meganium picked up Dedenne and Ash was challenged by Hunter Sosh and she sent out a Shadow Dunsparce and a Mareep while Ash sent out Hariyama and Donphan he confused with Swagger, he captured Dunsparce, Mareep with Bulldoze then she sent out a Cacnea while he returned Hariyama and Donphan and sent out Gliscor took out Cacnea with Aerial Ace and purified Dunsparce and returned Donphan and Ash returned to Duking who gave Ash the Dedenne.

The next city was Agate and learned that their was a Cipher Peon in Relic Forest Ash went in and was challenged by Cipher Peon Skrub who sent a Shadow Hitmontop while Ash sent out Spoink who paralyzed Hitmontop and Ash captured him while Skrub left he returned him and purified Hitmontop. Ash then left and went to the next location which was Mt. Battle which Ash went to he did the Mt. Battle Challage he defeated first trainer with Kingler; Prinplup; and Seismtoad, the second with Floatzel; Croconaw; and Dewott, the third with Servine; Trevenant; and Crawdaunt, the fourth with Torkoal; Heracross; Primeape; and Wailord, the fifth with Ivysaur; Meganium; Relicanth; and Honedge, the sixth with Houndoom; Lucario; and Zorua who evolved into Zoroark; the seventh with Durant; Sceptile; and Amaura, the eighth with Sudowoodo; Frillish; Spoink who evolved into Grumpig; and Honedge, and the ninth with Scafty; Torterra; and Leavanny. Then Ash was challenged by Cipher Admin Dakim who sent out a Metang and a Golem in response Ash sent out Houndoom and Torterra who defeated the pair with Fire Blast and Leaf Storm respectively then Dakim sent out a Camerupt and a Shadow Regirock while Ash returned Houndoom and Torterra and sent out Omastar and Luxray Omastar defeated Camerupt and Luxray paralyzed Regirock and Ash captured him and Dakim left, Ash purified Regirock, and returned his Pokemon.


	4. Under, Subway, and Shadow Pokemon Lab

**I don't own Pokemon and never will.**

He went to Realgam Tower next and was challenged by Snagem Head Gonzap who sent out a Crawdaunt who was defeated by Leavanny and a Shiftry who was defeated by Butterfree next was a Pinsir who was defeated by Charizard and a Hariyama who was defeated by Gardevoir his last Pokemon was Shadow Skarmory who was paralyzed by Pikachu and was snagged and purified.

In the Realgam Colosseum he challanged Bodybuilder Jomas he defeated her Porygon2 and Zangoose with Heracross and Hitmontop and Primeape confused her Shadow Miltank which Ash snagged and purified. The next opponent was Rider Delan whosent out a Mightyena who was defeated by Scrafty and a Sharpedo who defeated by Dedenne and his Shadow Absol was poisoned by Muk and was snagged and purified. The third opponent was Cipher Peon Nelia who sent out a Torkoal who was defeated by Jellicent and a Magcargo who was defeated by Wartortle who evolved into Blastoise and a Shadow Flareon who was paralyzed by Luxray and was snagged and purified. The last opponent was Cipher Peon Ston who sent out a Cradily who was defeated by Doublade and a Vileplume who was defeated by Emboar his last two Pokemon were a Cacturne who was defeated by Florges and a Shadow Tropius who was burned by Torkoal and was then was snagged and purified. Now it was time to challenge Cipher Nascour who sent out a Dusclops who was defeated by Cofagrigus and a Gardevior who was defeated by Durant next were a Blaziken who was defeated by Swellow and a Xatu who was defeated by Pikachu last were a Walrein who was defeated by Snover who evolved into Abomasnow and a familiar looking shiny Shadow Metagross who was burned by Charizard and was snagged and purified. Then he fought Cipher Head Evice who was also known as the mayor of Phenac City Es Cade who sent out a Slowking who fell to Trevenant, a Scizor who was fell to Talonflame, a Machamp who fell to Pidgeot, a Salamence who fell to Florges, and a Shadow Hydreigon who was burned by Volcarona and was snagged and purified and a Ho-Oh destroyed his escape helicopter with Sacred Fire Evice was also arrested.

Next stop was the Snagem Hideout on the way there he snagged and purified the following Shadow Pokemon: Armaldo, Sunflora, and Delibird also his Ivysaur, Croconaw, Servine, Gabite, and Dewott evolved into Venusaur, Feraligatr, Serperior, Garchomp, and Samurott respectivy. In the hideout he was challeged by Cipher Peon Verde who sent out a Muk who fell to Donphan, a Grumpig who fell to Zorua who evovled into Zoroark, and a Shadow Quilladin who was burned by Slugma and was snagged and purified. In the next area he was challenged by Team Snagem Biden who three Smeargle were defeated by Emboar, Scrafty, and Hitmontop and his Shadow Smeargle was poisoned by Heracross and was snagged and purified. Next he was challenged by Team Snagem Agrev who's Marshtomp, Machoke, and Shiftry fell to Venusaur, Noctowl, and Florges and his Shadow Ursaring was put to sleep by Meganium and was snagged and purified.

Next was the Deep Colosseum were where he was challenged by Deep King Agnol whose Skarmory, Girafarig, Sableye, Kingdra, and Shedinja fell to Talonflame, Absol, Florges, Garchomp, and Charizard and his Shadow Shuckle was paralyzed by Dedenne and was snagged and purified. In Outskirt Stand who was challenged by Cipher Peon Fein whose Armaldo, Milotic, Manectric, Houndoom, and Gyarados fell to Wailord, Torterra, Gliscor, Samurott, and Luxray respectivly and his Shadow Togetic was paralyzed by Dedenne and was snagged and purified her. After that he drove through one of Hoopa's portals back to Pallet Town.

Ash's Pokemon

Pikachu, Butterfree, Pidgeot, Venusaur, Charizard, Blastoise, Kingler, Primeape, Muk, Tauros, Lapras, Snorlax, Heracross, Meganium, Typhlosion, Feraligatr, Noctowl, Donphan, Swellow, Sceptile, Crawdaunt, Torkoal, Glalie, Staraptor, Torterra, Infernape, Floatzel, Gliscor, Garchomp, Unfezant, Samurott, Emboar, Serperior, Scrafty, Leavanny, Boldore, Seismitoad, Krookodile, Talonflame, Greninja, Hawlucha, Goodra, Noivern, Pupitar, Zoroark, Grumpig, Quilladin, Braixen, Prinplup, Magcargo, Hariyama, Sudowoodo, Hitmontop, Shuckle, Togetic, Smeargle, Armaldo, Doublade, Hydreigon, Metagross, Quagsire, Ursaring, Florges, Trevenant, Luxray, Volcarona, Gardevoir, Umbreon, Espeon, Dedenne, Absol, Skarmory, Aipom, Ledian, Misdreavus, Ariados, Murkrow, Sneasel, Forretress, Granbull, Porygon2, Miltank, Tropius, Jellicent, Aerodactyl, Omastar, Kabutops, Spiritomb, Wailord, Dunsparce, Swablu, Houndoom, Froslass, Durant, Abomasnow, Deerling, Amaura, Hippopotas, Shieldon, Vespiquen, Relicanth, Sigilyph, Darmanitan, Cofagrigus, Beheeyem, Lucario, Skiploom, Qwilfish, Yanma, Piloswine, Stantler, Vibrava, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, Articuno, Lugia, Ho-Oh, Latias, Kyogre, Azelf, Heatran, Regigigas, Giratina, Darkrai, Victini, Terrakion, Zekrom, Keldeo, Meloetta, Genesect, Xerneas, Hoopa, and Volcanion


	5. Hideout, Deep Colloseum, Outskirt Stand

**I don't own Pokemon and never will.**

He went to Realgam Tower next and was challenged by Snagem Head Gonzap who sent out a Crawdaunt who was defeated by Leavanny and a Shiftry who was defeated by Butterfree next was a Pinsir who was defeated by Charizard and a Hariyama who was defeated by Gardevoir last was a Shadow Skarmory who was paralyzed by Pikachu and was snagged and purified.

In the Realgam Colosseum he challanged Bodybuilder Jomas he defeated her Porygon2 and Zangoose with Heracross and Hitmontop and Primeape confused her Shadow Miltank which Ash snagged and purified. The next opponent was Rider Delan whosent out a Mightyena who was defeated by Scrafty and a Sharpedo who defeated by Dedenne and his Shadow Absol was poisoned by Muk and was snagged and purified. The third opponent was Cipher Peon Nelia who sent out a Torkoal who was defeated by Jellicent and a Magcargo who was defeated by Wartortle who evolved into Blastoise and a Shadow Flareon who was paralyzed by Luxray and was snagged and purified. The last opponent was Cipher Peon Ston who sent out a Cradily who was defeated by Doublade and a Vileplume who was defeated by Emboar his last two Pokemon were a Cacturne who was defeated by Florges and a Shadow Tropius who was burned by Torkoal and was then was snagged and purified. Now it was time to challenge Cipher Nascour who sent out a Dusclops who was defeated by Cofagrigus and a Gardevior who was defeated by Durant next were a Blaziken who was defeated by Swellow and a Xatu who was defeated by Pikachu last were a Walrein who was defeated by Snover who evolved into Abomasnow and a familiar looking shiny Shadow Metagross who was burned by Charizard and was snagged and purified. Then he fought Cipher Head Evice who was also known as the mayor of Phenac City Es Cade who sent out a Slowking who fell to Trevenant, a Scizor who was fell to Talonflame, a Machamp who fell to Pidgeot, a Salamence who fell to Florges, and a Shadow Hydreigon who was burned by Volcarona and was snagged and purified and a Ho-Oh destroyed his escape helicopter with Sacred Fire Evice was also arrested.

Next stop was the Snagem Hideout on the way there he snagged and purified the following Shadow Pokemon: Armaldo, Sunflora, and Delibird also his Ivysaur, Croconaw, Servine, Gabite, and Dewott evolved into Venusaur, Feraligatr, Serperior, Garchomp, and Samurott respectivy. In the hideout he was challeged by Cipher Peon Verde who sent out a Muk who fell to Donphan, a Grumpig who fell to Zorua who evovled into Zoroark, and a Shadow Quilladin who was burned by Slugma and was snagged and purified. In the next area he was challenged by Team Snagem Biden who three Smeargle were defeated by Emboar, Scrafty, and Hitmontop and his Shadow Smeargle was poisoned by Heracross and was snagged and purified. Next he was challenged by Team Snagem Agrev who's Marshtomp, Machoke, and Shiftry fell to Venusaur, Noctowl, and Florges and his Shadow Ursaring was put to sleep by Meganium and was snagged and purified.

Next was the Deep Colosseum were where he was challenged by Deep King Agnol whose Skarmory, Girafarig, Sableye, Kingdra, and Shedinja fell to Talonflame, Absol, Florges, Garchomp, and Charizard and his Shadow Shuckle was paralyzed by Dedenne and was snagged and purified. In Outskirt Stand who was challenged by Cipher Peon Fein whose Armaldo, Milotic, Manectric, Houndoom, and Gyarados fell to Wailord, Torterra, Gliscor, Samurott, and Luxray respectivly and his Shadow Togetic was paralyzed by Dedenne and was snagged and purified her. After that he drove through one of Hoopa's portals back to Pallet Town.

Ash's Pokemon

Pikachu, Butterfree, Pidgeot, Venusaur, Charizard, Blastoise, Kingler, Primeape, Muk, Tauros, Lapras, Snorlax, Heracross, Meganium, Typhlosion, Feraligatr, Noctowl, Donphan, Swellow, Sceptile, Crawdaunt, Torkoal, Glalie, Staraptor, Torterra, Infernape, Floatzel, Gliscor, Garchomp, Unfezant, Samurott, Emboar, Serperior, Scrafty, Leavanny, Boldore, Seismitoad, Krookodile, Talonflame, Greninja, Hawlucha, Goodra, Noivern, Pupitar, Zoroark, Grumpig, Quilladin, Braixen, Prinplup, Magcargo, Hariyama, Sudowoodo, Hitmontop, Shuckle, Togetic, Smeargle, Armaldo, Doublade, Hydreigon, Metagross, Quagsire, Ursaring, Florges, Trevenant, Luxray, Volcarona, Gardevoir, Umbreon, Espeon, Dedenne, Absol, Skarmory, Aipom, Ledian, Misdreavus, Ariados, Murkrow, Sneasel, Forretress, Granbull, Porygon2, Miltank, Tropius, Jellicent, Aerodactyl, Omastar, Kabutops, Spiritomb, Wailord, Dunsparce, Swablu, Houndoom, Froslass, Durant, Abomasnow, Deerling, Amaura, Hippopotas, Shieldon, Vespiquen, Relicanth, Sigilyph, Darmanitan, Cofagrigus, Beheeyem, Lucario, Skiploom, Qwilfish, Yanma, Piloswine, Stantler, Vibrava, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, Articuno, Lugia, Ho-Oh, Latias, Kyogre, Azelf, Heatran, Regigigas, Giratina, Darkrai, Victini, Terrakion, Zekrom, Keldeo, Meloetta, Genesect, Xerneas, Hoopa, and Volcanion


End file.
